El Secreto De La Biblioteca
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Subir de peso se convirtió en la menor de las preocupaciones de Hanamaru Kunikida... / One Shot/ Soft Yuri/ YohaXMaru / Soft S&M


Al cerrar la ventana sus cabellos castaños se alborotaron por las ráfagas de viento otoñal. Sus ojos color miel se entrecerraban con la luz de la tarde mientras que su delicada y pequeña silueta se enmarcaba con el dorado resplandor de la luz que alcanzaba a entrar a la biblioteca.

Ahí estaba, sola y en un rincón, con la preocupación reflejada en todo su claro rostro. Hanamaru Kunikida se notaba desesperada, sus manos nerviosas jalaban de ansiedad los hilos sueltos de su característico suéter amarillo. La ansiedad la destrozaba, no podía resistirlo más…

La pequeña niña de primer año de preparatoria rápidamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio, el que la anterior encargada de la biblioteca le había encargado al ver su pasión por los libros, súbitamente abrió el primero de los cajones de forma nerviosa y sin poder contenerse saco un pan del interior.

Sin perder un segundo abrió la envoltura y lo comenzó a degustar al grado que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Estaba feliz, pero bastante frustrada pues hasta ahí llegaba su determinación…

-¡Oye, Zuramaru!- grito esa chica de cabellos oscuros que recién entraba en la biblioteca. -¡¿Como demonios esperas que te ayude si sigues comiendo sin control?!- añadió bastante molesta al momento en que se acercó y arrancó el pan de la boca de la pequeña de suéter dorado.

-Perdon Yoshiko Chan… pero tengo hambre Zura…- respondió tristemente Hanamaru mientras observaba fijamente los ojos púrpura de su amiga quien portaba en su uniforme el mismo listón de las alumnas de primer año de su preparatoria.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto pero… aunque es la única idea que se me ocurrió, tampoco me sentía… del todo segura… de traer todo esto aquí…- respondió de forma un tanto nerviosa la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras colocaba sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca su mochila que se veía mucho más llena de lo normal. -Toma asiento Zuramaru- añadió mientras señalaba con sus delicados y largos dedos a la silla de la encargada.

Obediente la pequeña de cabellos castaños tomó asiento en su lugar mientras observaba a su amiga de infancia comenzar a hurgar en su mochila. -¿Traerá algo de comer?- se preguntó para sí misma al instante en que fruncía el ceño para sí misma recordando que precisamente comer tanto es lo que la había metido en este problema.

-Intentamos dietas, ejercicio, el entrenamiento diario de Aqours no fue suficiente… sigues comiendo demasiado, incluso a escondidas… o eso pensé pero comes incluso frente a nosotras… lo único que se me ocurre Zuramaru es vigilarte- añadió molesta Yoshiko mientras continuaba hurgando en su mochila algo que parecía bastante escurridizo.

-Eso ya lo hiciste y no dió resultado zura- replicó molesta la pequeña bibliotecaria.

-¡Perdon pero eres tú la que se pone a comer incluso en su turno de encargada en la biblioteca y sin importar si te estamos viendo o no, por eso traje esto!- respondió con un aire arrogante la chica desafortunada mientras sostenía en sus manos unas cuerdas bastante enredadas.

-Vas a… ¿Atarme?- preguntó bastante confundida Hanamaru.

-Es obvio, ya que sigues comiendo sin importar que haga y tú peso no regresa a la normalidad, pasarás tú turno de encargada atada en tu silla de biblioteca, te ayudaré si necesitas algo, aunque en esta época del año casi nadie se para por aquí- respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras hacía una pose con sus manos.

El silencio se apoderó de la biblioteca. Hanamaru no se veía nada convencida de la idea de su amiga de infancia, mientras que el rubor rojizo comenzaba a pintarse lentamente en la clara tez de Yoshiko.

-¡¿Estás pensando que soy una pervertida verdad?!- refunfuño Yoshiko agudizando su tono de voz.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que… no…- respondió con más dudas que antes Hanamaru.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir las cuerdas y como tuve que ocultarlas de todas en mi camino hacia acá!- replicó casi llorando la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Entonces… entonces si estás pensando cosas pervertidas zura- replicó Hanamaru al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Pon las manos detrás de tu espalda y deja de criticarme!- replicó Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a desenredar las cuerdas que había traído para contener a su hambrienta amiga.

Yoshiko lentamente unió las muñecas de su amiga detrás de su espalda. La piel de Hanamaru era bastante suave y pálida, casi como si de algodón se tratase. Por un instante se alegró de haber conseguido un material bastante suave para evitar lastimar a su amiga y su delicada piel. La chica sin idea aún de lo que estaba haciendo decidió colocar una línea simple y un nudo bastante sencillo mantendría fijas las manos en su lugar. Para sentirse segura decidió poner un poco más de cuerda en los tobillos de su amiga.

-Con esto evitaré que camines libremente mientras busco comida que hayas ocultado aquí- explicó Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a agacharse y juntar los tobillos de la pequeña.

-C-Claro…- respondió Hanamaru tímidamente. Su rostro estaba igual de ruborizado que el de su amiga, de sus ojos comenzaban a escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente al sentir las manos de Yoshiko deslizarse por sus piernas cubiertas por medias hasta sus tobillos.

Otra línea simple con la cuerda y un segundo nudo sencillo… la tarea estaba completa, ahora Hanamaru estaba atada de forma muy simple y Yoshiko estaba más roja que los cabellos de su pequeño demonio Lilie.

-A-A-Ahora buscaré tus escondites de comida aquí- Replicó Yoshiko bastante nerviosa. Su corazón seguía latiendo de forma bastante acelerada y el ver a su amiga de infancia indefensa y adorable le estaba produciendo un sentimiento que desconocía hasta ese momento.

Así fue como Yoshiko decidió comenzar a buscar el escondite de Hanamaru. Tal como lo había predicho la biblioteca se encontraba en silencio, ni una sola alma se acercaba a ese lugar, el olor a libros viejos dominaba el ambiente y a lo lejos el sonido de los clubes deportivos entrenando en el campus escolar, muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas dos… Yoshiko estaba sola con Hanamaru quien estaba indefensa y un poco asustada cómo pudo notar al atar sus tobillos, ambas en una habitación silenciosa a mitad del otoño… El sonido de las hojas cayendo a la distancia se escuchaba… bastante fuerte de hecho…

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- se preguntó Yoshiko al escuchar eso tan extraño que rompía con el silencio del ambiente, un sonido plástico que venía de cerca… Muy cerca…

-¡Estás comiendo de nuevo!- grito Yoshiko al notar que Hanamaru tenía la boca llena con pan, sus manos estaban libres mientras que la cuerda que las sujetaba colgaba de su muñeca derecha.

-Eh tuh hulpa hor ho haher hien has hosas hura- respondió la chica de cabellos castaños con la boca tan llena de pan que apenas cómo se le entendía.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Zuramaru!- replicó bastante molesta Yoshiko mientras el timbre que indicaba a los estudiantes regresar a sus casas comenzaba a sonar por toda la escuela.

La noche había llegado al templo de la familia Kunikida, las luces encendidas de solo algunas habitaciones reflejaban lo tarde de la hora.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Hanamaru, tirada en su cama observando el techo mientras suspiraba profundamente. El día había sido un fracaso absoluto pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos y los de su atarantada mejor amiga, su estómago seguía comiendo sin control y la báscula de su baño no mentía, su peso seguía aumentando.

-¿De verdad podré perder peso así?- suspiro la castaña al momento en que llevó las manos a su rostro para intentar cubrir su frustración.

En ese instante algo atrapó su atención: sobre la delicada y blanca piel de su muñeca izquierda había una rojiza marca que aún punzaba un poco al tocarla.

-Debe haber sido de cuando me desate las muñecas- susurro para sí misma la pequeña niña de preparatoria al instante en que recordaba toda la escena. Su corazón se acelera al recordarlo, su cuerpo reconoce el sentimiento aunque aún es confuso para la mente de la niña… ¿Es miedo o tal vez…Algo distinto?

"Estar atada fue algo aterrador" mencionaba Hanamaru para sí misma una y otra vez… casi intentando convencerse de la idea.

Las luces se apagaron y la pequeña notoriamente agotada decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto… Mañana sería otro día y la dieta debía continuar.

Mientras los ojos de la castaña se cerraban en otro punto de la ciudad costera había una habitación iluminada apenas con la tenue luz de una pantalla de computadora.

-¿Yoshiko, qué estás haciendo? ¡Mañana tienes escuela, ve a dormir!- se escuchó una voz fuerte y maternal al escuchar un enorme estruendo proveniente de la habitación de arriba del departamento.

-¡Ya lo sé, perdón!- respondió la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras sobaba repetidamente su cabeza. El desorden de su propia habitación la había traicionado y su búsqueda de algo de comer que la mantuviera despierta había causado que la descubrieran.

-¡Y es Yohane!- replicó molesta mientras se levantaba y tomaba asiento frente a su computadora.

Diversas páginas estaban abiertas y una pregunta bastante clara y tal vez un poco extraña para una niña de preparatoria era claramente visible en el buscador:

"Cómo atar a una persona"

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Zuramaru- añadió mientras comenzaba a leer seriamente toda la información que aparecía.

La luz de la luna se comenzaba a agotar y la oscuridad retrocedía lentamente mientras las olas del mar daban una cálida bienvenida al sol que se levantaba como cada mañana desde el horizonte.

Lentamente las calles de la ciudad se comenzaban a llenar de personas que seguían su rutina diaria. Entre todas destacan las chicas de la preparatoria Uranohoshi quienes visten sus característicos uniformes de marinero.

-¿Estas bien Hanamaru chan?- preguntó una tierna voz casi al borde del llanto.

-Oh, perdón Ruby chan, solo estoy un poco hambrienta zura- respondió la castaña que caminaba al lado de su pequeña amiga pelirroja.

Los ojos color jade de la pequeña no se apartaban de la castaña, años de amistad le habían enseñado que algo no era normal… Hanamaru estaba algo distante, atrapada en sus pensamientos, como si algo distinto a lo habitual hubiera ocurrido pero no tenía el valor para contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella…

-¡Mira, es Yoshiko chan!- grito la pequeña pelirroja de coletas al momento en que vio a la distancia a su amiga de cabellos oscuros caminando lentamente… Tal vez demasiado lento y de una forma tambaleante.

-¿Yoshiko?- preguntó Ruby al momento en que las dos pequeñas se acercaron a la pelinegra.

-Es… Yohane…- respondió sin ningún ánimo el ángel caído mientras volteaba lentamente su rostro.

-¡Piggy!- gritó súbitamente Ruby, alterando los nervios de Hanamaru quien esta vez no cubrió sus oídos a tiempo por estar distraída en sus propios pensamientos. El rostro de Yoshiko estaba horrible al igual que su cabello todo alborotado y sin forma, sus ojos rojos por no haber dormido y su rostro con unas enormes ojeras…

Evitar que Hanamaru comiera de más era una tarea sencilla pero muy complicada al mismo tiempo. Durante las clases la pequeña prestaba atención y era dedicada a sus estudios, sin embargo durante los descansos y en su tiempo de guardia como encargada de la biblioteca es donde estaba el verdadero problema, en especial por qué la castaña no tenía nada de voluntad y terminaba comiendo alguno de los bocadillos que ella misma había escondido por todos lados a sabiendas de que en algún momento los necesitaría.

Las clases pasaron y los clubes se reunieron de nueva cuenta. No había exámenes pronto, las chicas de Aqours estaban ocupadas en diversas actividades y Ruby, la única persona que pasaría voluntariamente su tiempo en la biblioteca con su amiga estaba ocupada corrigiendo detalles de vestuario para un futuro evento.

Ahí estaba sola de nuevo con el resplandor de la tarde, comiendo pan hasta saciarse… Hanamaru se detestaba pero también sentía hambre como nunca antes… De verdad la pequeña estaba perdida.

-¡Zuramaru!- grito Yoshiko mientras entraba súbitamente en la biblioteca a sabiendas de que su amiga estaría comiendo mientras ella no estaba presente.

-¡Yoshiko Chan, esto no es lo que parece!- dijo Hanamaru ocultando inocentemente el pan que estaba comiendo.

-¡Estabas comiendo de más de nuevo!- replicó la chica de cabellos oscuros visiblemente molesta.

-Ah… bueno… Entonces si es lo que piensas zura- Respondió Hanamaru sonriendo inocentemente.

Yoshiko cerró de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca y le puso seguro para después abalanzarse llena de determinación sobre la castaña que se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

-No es necesario que cierres la puerta, ya sabes que en estas fechas casi nadie nunca viene a la biblio…- respondió Hanamaru tranquilamente antes de ser súbitamente interrumpida por su amiga quien antes de que pudiera hacer algo sujeto su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta la espalda de la castaña.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!¡Me lastimas Zura!- grito bastante preocupada Hanamaru mientras sentía como Yoshiko usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para someterla.

-¡Hoy no me vencerás llitle demon!- Respondió seriamente Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a poner en práctica lo que su noche de desvelo le había enseñado.

Yoshiko rápidamente había colocado las manos de Hanamaru detrás de su espalda, pero esta vez era distinto. La posición de sus manos era diferente y la cuerda que la sujetaba estaba siendo pasada varias veces entre sus muñecas. Esta vez era más ajustada y solo intentar mover sus muñecas le causaba dolor. Yoshiko sacó más cuerda de su mochila y arrojó a su amiga frente al escritorio. Sus manos ya estaban inmovilizadas detrás de su espalda y ahora su amiga comenzaba a pasar cuerda alrededor de su pecho. Hoy los amarres eran mucho más apretados y los nudos que Yoshiko hacía eran más complejos. Hanamaru comenzaba a asustarse por lo súbito de todo el asunto, no sabía cómo reaccionar a su amiga que junto con las cuerdas pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo causando sensaciones que la pequeña nunca había experimentado.

Un empujón más y la indefensa Hanamaru fue sentada de nuevo en su silla. Cuerdas alrededor de su pecho, apretadas por complejos nudos en su espalda que a su vez conectaban con la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos a su espalda… había poco que la castaña pudiera hacer pues sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, por más que se esforzaba solo sentía como las cuerdas se apretaban más entre la ropa, mordiendo su cuerpo como nunca antes había experimentado. El miedo se apoderó de Hanamaru pero Yoshiko parecía lejos de terminar.

Una cuerda más sujeto sus tobillos, pero no era ni remotamente parecido al día anterior. La chica de cabellos oscuros tomó la cuerda y la doblo por mitad, así comenzó a enredar los tobillos de Hanamaru que sentía como se iba apretando más con cada vuelta. Al final pasó la cuerda sobre sí misma e hizo un nudo fuera de la vista y el alcance de la castaña.

La respiración de Hanamaru se estaba acelerando al igual que el latir de su corazón. Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo y varias lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Ahí estaba ella, indefensa e incapaz de unir siquiera un par de sonidos para reclamar o pedir ayuda, su mente estaba nublada y la castaña completamente perdida y en manos de su mejor amiga quien tomó una cuerda más.

Las manos de Yoshiko se acercaron a los muslos de Hanamaru quien sentía el contacto aún sin que este se hubiera realizado. Sus oscuras medias no servían de nada, ella podía sentirlo todo. Yoshiko repitió la operación de los tobillos en los muslos de la castaña quien comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con cada vuelta de las cuerdas estas se apretaban y subían más, acercándose peligrosamente a la falda de Hanamaru.

-¡Hiiiii!- Un gemido escapó de la boca de la castaña, un reflejo, un mecanismo de defensa completamente inútil ante una Yoshiko qué al igual que con sus tobillos y sus muñecas, cerró el nudo de los muslos pasando cuerda entre los amarres y metiendo su mano en la falda de Hanamaru, muy cerca de una zona que ni siquiera ella debería estar tocando.

La chica de cabellos oscuros había terminado su obra maestra y la castaña después de toda la tensión al fin relajo su tenso cuerpo.

Estaba completamente atada y pese a sus esfuerzos esta vez no podía hacer nada. Las cuerdas mordían su cuerpo a través de la ropa y sus piernas a través de las medias. Respirar le costaba con la cuerda apretando su pecho y sentía como cada movimiento que hacía parecía apretar aún más los nudos que Yoshiko había hecho.

-¿Impresionante, verdad little demon zuramaru?- mencionó orgullosa la pelinegra mientras se colocaba orgullosa frente a la indefensa chica castaña.

-Te dormiste… En clases y… Te castigaron… Por eso llegaste… Tarde… ¿Fue por esto?- preguntó Hanamaru con la respiración bastante cortada. El aliento le faltaba y difícilmente podía hablar; Hanamaru jadeaba constantemente como si hubiera corrido por horas.

-Así es, ayer te dije que no me vencerias- replicó Yoshiko acercando su rostro a su indefensa amiga quien apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos intentando protegerse de alguna manera. La expresión de la castaña era de incomodidad absoluta pero no podía hacer nada. -Ahora, a buscar tus tesoros- añadió la pelinegra alejándose y comenzando a hurgar en cada pequeño rincón de la biblioteca.

El ambiente era distinto al día anterior… Lo que había comenzado como un favor, incluso como un juego, se volvió algo demasiado extraño. Los sonidos del otoño estaban ausentes, solo sollozos ahogados de Hanamaru se podían escuchar en el ambiente. La chica al borde del llanto se movía bruscamente intentando liberarse de las ataduras que la sujetaban, haciendo que su cuerpo y la silla en la que estaba llenarán la biblioteca de ruido discreto.

Tras los libros, detrás de los casilleros, arriba de los estantes… La comida estaba saliendo de todas partes y Yoshiko la guardaba en su mochila.

-Oye Zuramaru, te entregaré todo cuando regreses a tu peso, ¿Está bien?- mencionó la pelinegra al momento en que devolvía su mirada a la dirección de su amiga… de nuevo ese sonido que había escuchado el día anterior… Una envoltura que intentaba abrirse…

Hanamaru estaba atada pero de alguna manera había conseguido sacar del escritorio una bolsa de pan la cual intentaba abrir usando solo su boca.

La mirada de Yoshiko se cruzó con la de Hanamaru mientras que la pelinegra se acercaba y la castaña observaba fijamente con la envoltura de pan en la boca.

-Yo… No… Eh… ¿Como?, ¿Por qué?- la chica de ojos violeta no tenía idea de cómo su amiga lo hacía y le costaba siquiera formular la pregunta que le haría. De un brusco movimiento arrancó la envoltura de la boca de Hanamaru quien la observó un tanto molesta.

-No sé cómo lograste hacer llegar esto a tu boca en tu estado actual… ¿Pero de verdad pensabas que te lo ibas a comer sin que me diera cuenta?- Preguntó Yoshiko con una mezcla de asombro y molestia. La chica revisó las ataduras y todo estaba en su lugar, lo cual hacía más intrigante y preocupante lo que había pasado.

-Tengo hambre zura- replicó la castaña sin apartar la mirada de su pan arrebatado.

-No creí que tendría que recurrir a esto pero… quiero que sepas que no me dejas opción zuramaru- respondió la pelinegra mientras guardaba el pan confiscado en su mochila y sacaba varias cosas más.

Yoshiko apretó la nariz de Hanamaru mientras la castaña hacia pucheros, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así pero creía saber a dónde se dirigía el asunto al ver lo que su amiga había sacado de su mochila… Debía resistir y no abrir la boca pero poco podía hacer en su estado… El aire ya le faltaba demasiado y se había quedado sin opción.

Hanamaru abrió su boca para intentar tomar aire y en ese instante Yoshiko comenzó a llenarla con pañuelos hasta que la voz de la castaña quedó abogada y cualquier sonido que intentará emitir había quedado silenciado por completo. Al terminar la pelinegra ató fuertemente un pañuelo sobre la boca de la castaña quien a los pocos segundos lo comprendió por completo, ahora estaba completamente indefensa.

La desesperación se apoderó de Hanamaru quien no podía librarse de las ataduras que la sujetaban. Sus brazos restringidos y su pecho oprimido, sus piernas unidas y apretadas, su boca silenciada y ella forzada a ver entre lágrimas como Yoshiko acercaba una silla hasta ella y la miraba fijamente al haber terminado de hurgar por toda la biblioteca.

-Sabes, no fue fácil… Practique en mi antes, solo para poder hacerlo bien… Con mi suerte aprendí que es buena idea tener unas tijeras a la mano. Me quedé atada en mi cuarto varias horas y cuando al fin pude cortar la cuerda ya había amanecido…- confesó Yoshiko observando fijamente los claros ojos de Hanamaru. -Creo que te ves bastante tierna así- añadió al instante en que acercó sus delicados dedos a los muslos de Hanamaru.

La castaña se quejaba pero sus palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, su boca no podía hacer ningún sonido, solo gemidos que reflejaban la desesperación que abrumaba a la niña.

Yoshiko seguía observando a su amiga indefensa. La castaña era la más pequeña del grupo pero tenía sus atributos físicos bastante desarrollados como la cuerda lo resaltaba. Sus piernas eran bien torneadas, enmarcadas con sus habituales mallas negras que ahora estaban aún más delineadas con las cuerdas que restringían su movilidad. El pecho de Hanamaru era bastante abundante para alguien de su tamaño… Tal vez era algo que le había molestado en alguna ocasión a Yoshiko… No, era algo que sin dudas le molestaba.

-¡Ahhh!- Hanamaru hizo un gemido sordo a través de la mordaza al momento en que Yoshiko deslizó sus dedos por el costado de sus caderas y subió lentamente hasta llegar a la barbilla de la indefensa castaña.

-¿Ahora que es lo que haré contigo little demon?- mencionó fríamente Yoshiko observando fijamente los ojos de Hanamaru mientras levantaba su mentón para que sus rostros se encontrarán. Hanamaru estaba aterrada, pero a pesar de su desesperación aún tenía un sentimiento que no podía explicar recorriendo todo su cuerpo… la castaña hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, había perdido toda esperanza, había decidido dejar de luchar y se entregaba por completo a su captora.

Yoshiko acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Hanamaru, ella tampoco tenía claro que estaba haciendo o por qué lo estaba haciendo. Esto ya debía haber terminado, la misión se había cumplido pero no podía detenerse. Hanamaru se veía hermosa y ella sentía muy dentro de su ser que quería seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias, quería saber qué es lo que sentía y porque lo sentía.

Ambas estaban confundidas pero estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podían sentir la respiración agitada de ambas por igual. La biblioteca había desaparecido, en este mundo solo estaban ellas y parecía que la distancia desaparecía y el mundo se volvía inestable.

Quería besarla, quería estar con ella por siempre, quería que ese momento no terminara nunca…

-¡Piggy! ¿¡Que están haciendo!?- grito esa voz delicada pero estruendosa que les hizo volver a ambas de golpe a la realidad.

Ruby había decidido dejar sus tareas este día y se dirigió a la biblioteca para unirse a sus amigas, a quienes encontró en una posición comprometedora y extraña. Hanamaru atada y amordazada en una silla y Yoshiko sentada sobre su rehén y observándola de frente.

-¿Cerré mal la puerta...Phoenix?- Se preguntó en voz alta Yoshiko mientras su rostro súbitamente se teñía de rojo de la vergüenza al ser descubierta así.

-¡Huhy Han Halhahe!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Hanamaru a través de la mordaza que aprisionaba sus palabras.

Ruby se desmayó sin poder decir nada más… El momento había terminado. Yoshiko decidió desatar a Hanamaru y entre las dos atender a la inconsciente pelirroja.

Las horas pasaron, ese día había sido un éxito pues parecía que la castaña ya no tenía más comida oculta en ningún sitio y después de lo ocurrido tampoco tenía apetito alguno.

Explicarle a Ruby la situación fue uno de los momentos más embarazosos y extraños de la vida de Yoshiko quien a la fecha sigue sin entender por completo como fue que la situación llegó hasta donde llegó… En parte…

La mañana siguiente fue incómoda… Ruby no asistió a la escuela y aparentemente Dia quería hablar con Hanamaru y Yoshiko por "alguna" razón… Las dos amigas de infancia sabían perfectamente de que quería hablar con ellas la hermana mayor de la pelirroja…

El camino a la escuela fue incómodo, las miradas de las amigas jamás se encontraron y el silencio predominó en todo momento…

-Zuramaru…- Susurro Yoshiko reuniendo finalmente valor para enfrentar a su amiga.

La castaña detuvo su andar para encontrar los ojos de la pelinegra que se había quedado solo un poco detrás de ella.

-No sé cómo tomaste lo que pasó ayer… Yo solo quería ayudarte… Perdón si te lastime o si te asusté…- Dijo sinceramente el ángel caído mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Hanamaru bajo la cabeza y se acercó a su amiga, cuando la pelinegra levantó la cabeza la castaña se abalanzó sobre ella con un cálido abrazo.

-Se que lo hiciste por mí bien y por eso te perdono y te agradezco Yoshiko Chan- Respondió Hanamaru mientras añadía a su abrazo un beso a la mejilla.

El abrazo de Hanamaru duró algunos segundos y de repente le susurro a su amiga al oido… Eso lo cambió todo… Hanamaru sonrió después de ver fijamente a los ojos a su amiga, dió la vuelta elegantemente y continuó su camino hacia la escuela, otro día de dieta le aguardaba.

Yoshiko se quedó en su lugar, sonrojada, tocando su mejilla besada con su mano para sentir algo, asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, lo que había escuchado era real y cambio todo lo que creía saber de su amiga y de ella misma…

-¿De verdad me dijo eso?- Se preguntó asombrada Yoshiko…

"Sabes Yoshiko… La verdad es que no me disgusto en absoluto que me tocaras o ataras ni que intentas besarme... Si es contigo, puedes volverlo a hacer cuando quieras"


End file.
